Remember Me?
by Vault Girl 101
Summary: A multi-chapter fic looking into the relationship of the Lone Wanderer and James. Takes place during and after Tranquility Lane.
1. I Must Be Dreaming

**Title: Remember Me?**

**Description: A multi-chapter fic exploring the relationship of the Lone Wanderer, Cassandra, and James. Takes place during and after Tranquility Lane.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Cassandra. Bethesda owns the rest!**

**Warning!: This story contains spoilers for the main questline, so beware if you have not completed the game (Though you have had over 5 years to finish it XD) **

After giving Dogmeat a reassuring hug and commanding him to guard the bag of supplies, Cassandra turned to the metallic pod. At last, Vault 112. After three long, agonizing months, Cass and Dogmeat were finally done searching. It had taken so much time and blood and sweat and ammo. The first month alone was dedicated to getting on her feet— buying weapons, supplies, trying to stay alive. Then while doing research for Moira, Cass ran into Doctor Li, an old friend of her parents. From there she went and cleared out the Jefferson Memorial, and found her father's old holotapes. That's what led her to the dark, cold, empty vault she stood in now.

"Now or never," Cass said with a sigh. Pushing her chocolate curls out of her eyes, she approached the pod, caution making her hesitate. Was it a trap? After a moment of swearing and internal arguing, Cass jumped onto the pod.

The chair was uncomfortable and hard, and her issued Vault 112 jumpsuit was too tight around her chest and neck, making her sticky and annoyed. Suddenly she was having second thoughts about finding her father. Would he abandon her again? Did he still love her? What if he saw her and didn't recognize her?

Cass sat up, about to jump off, when the top half of the pod closed. _So much for that plan, _Cass thought, giving an annoyed huff. She sat back with a thud, and waited.

Nothing.

After a few minutes, Cassandra began to get anxious. She wanted to see her father, now! Maybe the pod was broken, and she was trapped in here? Dogmeat could break it open, or go get help, right? Maybe the robots outside the pod would help her? What if they were trying to kill her? Cass growled in frustration, and Dogmeat whined, sensing his master's quickly changing moods.

Cass' questions and fears quickly ceased when she heard a hissing noise come from the front of the pod. Opening her eyes, she saw a small tv screen approach her face, so she could hardly move. Was the air _red? _No way. She was just imagining things. Why was she so sleepy? The screen came to life, showing a picture of full, luscious trees and grass. That definitely was not normal. Fighting consciousness, Cass looked to screen, thinking of her father, and if he was okay. As her eyelids drooped closed, Cass could swear she saw a face of a young girl with demonic red eyes.

**Dun-dun-dun!**

When she opened her eyes, the first thing that stood out was the color. Instead of being full of greens and blues and browns, the scene around her was various shades of blacks and grays. Noting her surroundings, Cass felt the peacefulness of the place she was in, and her body relaxed, but her mind was having none of it. _This is a simulation, not real. It's not real! _Standing up, Cass heard a light melodic tune, and a shiver ran down her back.

"Hey there, kiddo!"

Cass jumped, and turned her head to the voice. What the. . ? Why did she have to look _up? _Sure, Cass was used to looking up at people, her 5'9 frame didn't allow her to do differently, but this man was _tall! _And who was that man calling 'kiddo'? She hadn't been called a kid in 9 years! Realization crossed her mind, and she looked down. Sure enough, Cass was no longer the nineteen year old who had a 'perfect' body by most people's standards, but rather a ten year old version of herself, stuck in an awkward and uncomfortable body.

Looking back up, Cass noticed the man was waiting for some sort of response. "Hello—"Cass' voice squeaked. _That makes sense; it would be a little weird if I had my normal voice. _"Hi mister. Have you seen my daddy?"

The man smiled. "No I haven't sweetie, but if I do I'll tell him you're looking for him." Cass smiled and nodded.

When the man continued on his way, she looked around. Thankfully, Cass could take the entire town in with one glance. With a determined look in her eye, the young girl walked on the sidewalk, passing people and houses alike. Everything was so . . . _boring. _The houses were all the same, everyone spoke in a cheerful voice, no one had a care or worry in the world. _I could get used to it here. _Ah who was she kidding? Cass was used to the daily struggles and adventures in the Wasteland and she didn't regret it, she embraced the hardships and challenges. Nothing would keep her from her life out in the sun.

After realizing that her father would not just simply appear, Cass decided to ask around. Maybe one of these people had spotted him and could point her in the right direction. The town was not that big, so it shouldn't take long for Cass to find a few clues. She stopped the first person she saw, a young woman with a Pre-war dress and a secretive expression. "Hi miss, I was wondering if you knew where my dad was?"

The woman barely acknowledged her, but was staring off at something else. Cass called the woman's attention again, and this time she got a response. "Hello dear, I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Martha Simpson, and this is Tranquility Lane. Did you need something?" Cass narrowed her child eyes. Yes, a very convincing simulation indeed.

"I'm new here, my name is Cassandra. Nice to meet you. I was wondering if you have seen my dad? I can't find him anywhere."

The woman, Martha, leaned down to Cass' height and pulled on her cheek. "Awww you poor dear! Why don't you run along and play with Betty until your father gets back?" Cass nodded. "Oh good! Betty is on the playground, right over there. Have fun dearie!" Before Cass could say anything else, Martha ran off. Standing still for a moment, Cass watched Martha and the man she was talking to earlier enter a house. They seemed to. . . secretive. Shrugging it off, Cass headed for the playground. Maybe this 'Betty' would know what's going on.

On her way to the girl, Cass passed a dog. He barked as she walked passed him, and she couldn't help but retrace her steps. Kneeling down, Cass began to run the dog's ears. "Hello boy!" Cass greeted, using a tone she only used with Dogmeat. The dog panted happily, and Cass' heart ached. She missed Dogmeat dearly, and this dog looked so much like him. Cass hugged the dog tightly, and when she looked into the dog's eyes, she pulled back in shock. The dog's eyes, _her _eyes, stared back at her. The same deep chocolate color she missed so much. Could it—? No, it can't be. The dog whined, and started towards her, but Cass stood up quickly, petting the dog on the head one last time before heading towards the girl, presumably Betty.

As Cass approached, Betty turned to her. A devious smile appeared on her face, and she spoke, her voice sickeningly sweet. "Oh my, a visitor. We're going to have so much fun!"


	2. What's Done Is Done

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Cassandra. Bethesda owns the rest!**

xx.

Cass eyed the girl in front of her wearily. Something seemed . . . off. And usually when Cass thought something was off, she got the hell outta there right away.

This was different though. She needed to find her dad, and that's what she was gonna do.

"What kind of game?" Cass asked slowly, her brain searching for every possible solution to her question.

"A fun game, silly. It's easy!" Betty replied in that creepy happy voice.

"What would I have to do?" Cass still kept her distance; about three feet away from Betty, but said girl didn't seem to mind.

"Just go make Timmy Neusbaum cry."

_Easy enough_, Cass thought. _If I make this person cry, hopefully Betty will tell me where I can find Doctor Braun and then find Dad._

Cass nodded to Betty, accepting her mission. But before she carried out her task, Cass asked a few questions. "How exactly do you want me to make him cry?"

Betty turned back to Cass and replied, "In a creative way. Use words and persuasion, make him think what you're saying is really true. And don't wimp out on me!"

"Wait, I'm not done with my—"

"Silence!" Betty barked out, the command sounded odd in her childish, high voice. The dog behind me let out a low growl.

Clearing her throat, Betty turned back to the other girl. "Find Timmy and make him cry. Don't fail me."

Flexing her small slender fingers, Cass turned away from Betty and headed towards the first person she saw.

The farther away she got from Betty, the more her muscles started to relax. Of course, nothing in this simulation seemed "safe", but nevertheless Cass felt calm and easy.

Standing in the middle of the unoccupied street, Cass glances both left and right, trying to find someone who can give her information about Timmy Neusbaum. When she saw no one, she began to walk in front of the houses.

As Cass surveyed the houses, she couldn't help feeling at home, even though she technically grew up in a Vault, which looked nothing like the Pre-war houses she stood in front of now. Perhaps if the Vault looked a little more similar—

Cass collided with an unmoving object, and the result was Cass landing on her backside.

"Whoa there, sweetie!" A male voice called out. When Cass looked up, she saw an older man with laugh lines and a chipper expression on his face. "Are you alright?"

Cass took his outstretched hand and replied, "Never better. Sorry Mister, I wasn't looking where I was going and—"

"Nonsense sport! It was my mistake." The man smiled at Cass, and she smiled back hesitantly, not quite used to friendly interaction.

The man turned to leave, when Cass remembered her quest. "Hey wait! Do you think you can help me with something?"

"Sure thing, kiddo!"

"I'm looking for the Neusbaum house, can you show me where it is?"

"My house? Why would you wanna go there? Looking for Timmy?"

"Yessir. Are you Mr. Neusbaum?"

"Aw, so polite! Why yes, yes I am. But you can call me George."

"Okay. Can you point me in the direction of your house?"

George nodded quickly, as if he just remembered something he forgot to do. "Right over there, sweetie. Timmy has his lemonade stand out front, you can't miss it." He rushed off to an unknown destination, and, with a shrug, Cass started towards the Neusbaum house.

Cass felt her stomach growl. When was the last time she had eaten anything? Wondering what time it was, Cass lifted her arm to check her Pip-boy. With a gasp, the young girl did a double-take. Where was her Pip-boy? How did she not notice its absence before?

Glancing around, Cass saw some people giving her odd looks, so she brushed off her questions and continued walking. _It _is _a simulation, after all. _

Arriving at her objective, Cass took in her surroundings. In front of the house stood a lemonade stand, but no Timmy. _Lady Luck is smiling down on me, _Cass remarked.

She headed inside the house, not bothering to knock. As she stepped into the home, she heard a commotion coming from underneath the staircase. Deciding to sneak her way around the house, she crouches and begins going up the stairs. The first room she reaches has a single bed and some toys, clearly a child's.

Sneaking to the room next to it, she finds a double bed, desk, and a few wardrobes. _This must be Mr. and Mrs. Neusbaum's room. _She crouches over to the desk, searching the drawers for something she can use. Finding nothing but miscellaneous things, Cass turns to head back downstairs when a something catches her eye. Coming closer to the object, she can see it's a book of some sort. Picking it up, she reads the cover: _Join the Military Today! _Cass smiles, glad she found something of use.

Stuffing the brochure into her dress's pocket, she stands and heads toward the stairs. Just before she can turn the corner, however, she hears someone coming up the stairs, right to _her. _

After months of fighting for survival, Cass knows the first thing to do is to stay calm. The footsteps sound, and the person is making a light humming sound. Slowly backing away, Cass turned and darted into the first room she saw. It was Timmy's room. Hopefully Timmy didn't come up here—

"Hi! What are you doing here?" _So much for that plan._

"Hey, um. . . I wanted to tell you something Timmy," Cass said as she fidgeted in the middle of the small room.

"Okay!" Timmy nodded eagerly, and Cass was thankful the boy wasn't very curious.

"Well. . . It's about you parents, sort of."

Looking into the boy's big round eyes, Cass wanted to hug him and apologize listening to Betty. But she couldn't! She had to find her father. He might be tied up somewhere, being tortured! 

"You see, Timmy, your parents— they don't like you anymore. They want to get rid of you." She showed him the pamphlet. "So they're sending you away."

Timmy took one look at the evidence Cass handed him, and not a moment later, his eyes watered up, sending tears of betrayal and sadness down his freckled face.

"Don't they love me? I'm a good boy!"

Cass took a small step forward, ready to comfort the poor child, but hesitated when Timmy put his hand up.

"Just go! I don't want anybody else to see me like this!"

Cass nodded, her eyes downcast. As she brushed passed the sobbing boy she added, "I'm so sorry, it'll all be over soon."

Timmy didn't respond, so Cass continued walking. She kept walking, walking passed houses and cheerful people, passed the dog on the playground, and only when Betty came in view did she stop.

Betty's head turned to her, their eyes meeting. Cass nodded. "It's done." 


End file.
